A need exists for a containerizable modular system which can remove particulates, free oil, and other contaminates from an aqueous stream.
A further need exists for a rollable, trailerable system which can form a small footprint and can form portions of shipping containers for reduced cost during shipment.
The present embodiments meet these and other needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.